


The Heat Of The Moment

by ExhaustedSunflower



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Dani is afraid, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Humor, It’s actually kinda funny, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of religion, and Jamie is supportive, mentions of pregnancy symptoms, you know what its not as dramatic as it seems like it is based on those tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedSunflower/pseuds/ExhaustedSunflower
Summary: When Jamie finally can intake air without sputtering, she clears her throat. Looking at Dani, she determines that she shouldn’t laugh. Dani isn’t amused, so this isn’t a laughing matter, apparently.“You- you, uh- you what?”“Think I’m the next Virgin Mary.” She repeats, keeping eye contact. Jamie breaks it and looks up at the ceiling.She’s lost it. Good god, Dani’s finally gone and lost her mind. Admittedly, this is not how Jamie thought the process would start. She’d thought there would be more ghostly stares and seeing things, not… not this.-This is not crack, I promise! Give it a shot, the scene came to me in a dream and it’s so funny, please.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	The Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Not crack, just adding some humor to my collection because all my other fics in this fandom are so sad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jamie finally can intake air without sputtering, she clears her throat. Looking at Dani, she determines that she shouldn’t laugh. Dani isn’t amused, so this isn’t a laughing matter, apparently.
> 
> “You- you, uh- you what?”
> 
> “Think I’m the next Virgin Mary.” She repeats, keeping eye contact. Jamie breaks it and looks up at the ceiling.
> 
> She’s lost it. Good god, Dani’s finally gone and lost her mind. Admittedly, this is not how Jamie thought the process would start. She’d thought there would be more ghostly stares and seeing things, not… not this.
> 
> -
> 
> This is not crack, I promise. Just give it a shot the scene came to me in a dream and it’s so funny, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this on Tumblr, it flopped. Thought it might do a little better here.
> 
> This is not crack, it’s serious. I just wanted to put some humor in since my other fics in this fandom are so sad.

People are made up of stories.

Well, stories, love, a bit of stardust, and really about a million other things. But stories, stories are the main component, Jamie thinks. Everyone’s got one. Some are sadder than others, some more boring or more fun, short or long. Regardless of the content of one’s life, each person has their own unique story. And each story is made up of smaller ones.

Take Jamie for example. Story one, she is born. Mum and Dad had her and quickly got unhappy. Story two, dad gets a new job, things get worse. Story three, she gets a little brother. _(This one is more her mums story than hers, but what happens next is one of her own horrific one’s.)_ The story involving little Mikey leads to another, then another, and so on and so forth. Thus, her life is made of stories and now she is here. It all culminated into her big story.

That’s how stories work. It builds you, your life up. Jumping from one thing to another. _I did this, in this situation. Someone else did this in response, so then I did this, and now I’m here._

_**I met Dani, at Bly Manor. I kissed her in the greenhouse. She kissed back, so then I gave us a shot, and now we’re here.** _

She’s been with Dani a while now. Bly has become a story for them both, they’ve come out of their cross country travels with more stories. Happier than their first story together. Buying The Leafling was another happy story, getting their apartment is one, loving each other is an ongoing story. Jamie thought she knew all of Dani’s stories, but she’s learning now that she doesn’t. Mostly because Dani is in distress and Jamie has no idea why.

It’s not as though Dani’s crying, or outright upset. But she’s been off, unfocused in a way that’s not normal for her even when the Lady In The Lake feels close to the surface.

The apartment is hot, the heating is broken and won’t go down. The Landlord says they’ll have to wait two days before someone can come to their unit and fix it. But it’s too cold outside to have the windows open, so they’ve pulled out their fans and are sitting on the couch before them trying to stop a heat stroke.

(’ _You’re not going to have a heat stroke!’ Dani had exclaimed, laughing at the dramatics of her lover._

_Jamie looks up from her place splayed out on the floor. The beer bottle beside her is still cold but now half empty and she shifts, keeping in mind not to knock it over._

_‘Not with that attitude! Keep it up, we’ll fight this heat wave!’_

_Jamie smiled when her words got a genuine laugh from her wife. The first real laugh she’s heard all day.)_

She can tell already that this is going to be another story. ‘The time that the heat got stuck and they nearly died, but at least the Landlord took pity on them and let them off the hook for paying that bill for the month.’ Or, maybe, from the looks of it, ‘Another time Jamie pisses off her wife by prying into her feelings while drunk.’ Maybe both.

Jamie looks over at Dani, who seems lost in thought. “Alright, what’s wrong.”

Dani startles, “Hm?”

She raises an eyebrow and repeats herself. A silence follows. But Jamie stays strong; if she can wait long enough Dani will have to answer.

Eventually, Dani can’t handle the silence. She’s never been one for questions hanging in the air. She can’t ignore it. Comfortable silence is one thing, but not answering? Dani would never.

And so just as she predicted, Dani speaks up as Jamie takes another sip of her drink. But as predictable as Dani’s reaction to the silence was, Jamie could have never predicted what came out of her mouth.

“I think I’m the next Virgin Mary.”

Jamie chokes on her beer, fully chokes. There's suddenly a spray of the liquid in their immediate vicinity as Jamie tries to avoid spitting it on Dani while also attempting to breathe. Dani, who right now has the most serious and panicked look on her face, grabs Jamie’s hand and tries to help her through the shock.

When Jamie finally can intake air without sputtering, she clears her throat. Looking at Dani, she determines that she shouldn’t laugh. Dani isn’t amused, so this isn’t a laughing matter, apparently.

“You- you, uh- you _what_?”

“Think I’m the next Virgin Mary.” She repeats, keeping eye contact. Jamie breaks it and looks up at the ceiling.

She’s lost it. Good god, Dani’s finally gone and lost her mind. Admittedly, this is not how Jamie thought the process would start. She’d thought there would be more ghostly stares and seeing things, not… not this.

“Okay then, Virgin Dani.” She responds carefully, the joke doesn’t land. “Care to elaborate?”

Dani bites her lip, a sign of distress. Clearly this is bothering her, whatever _this_ is.

“I’m having pregnancy symptoms. And, I’m not technically a virgin, but I’ve only been having sex with you; and we technically can’t have kids, but I’m having pregnancy symptoms.”

Jamie takes a moment to contemplate this. There are plenty far more reasonable reasons for this that don’t involve the rebirth of Christ himself from a lesbians vagina. But Dani is upset, so Jamie tries her best to take these concerns seriously.

“What symptoms exactly?”

Dani seems fairly relieved to not be called crazy. Even though Jamie wants to call her crazy.

Seeing your dead fiancé? Fine. Being a repressed lesbian? Fine. Being literally possessed and having their time run out slowly until Jamie loses the love of her life? Jamie will make due, it’s fine.

The next Virgin Mary? A bit of a stretch.

“Nausea, fatigue, bad cramps with an irregular period-“

“But not missing it? Just irregular?”

Dani looks down at her lap, “Yes.”

“I’ll be honest with ya, sounds like somethin’ else, love.”

“But spotting is a normal symptom of early pregnancy-“

“Not for you it’s not.” Jamie cuts in once more, “Because there’s no way you’re pregnant. We can’t have kids, love. Basic sex ed.”

Dani looks at Jamie, and Jamie can’t quite tell if her skin is glistening from sweat from the heat or from tears. And so, sweat be damned, she pulled her wife into a hug.

“Okay, listen, we’ll set you up a doctors appointment. We don’t know what this is. I promise you’re not pregnant though, love.”

Dani hiccups, “You’re sure?” 

Dani’s not this irrational. She sounds _scared_. Maybe the heat has gotten to her, but she should know that she’s not pregnant just based on logic alone. But maybe she’s going through something more.

But that conversation might be for another time. One where Dani isn’t crying and they’re both not stressed to an extreme and soaked in sweat.

”That you’re not the next Virgin Mary? Yes.”


End file.
